Fuin
by Coaxmetal
Summary: Naruto is an Uzumaki, and the son of the greatest seal master of recent history. He's not some ignorant, rude brat who pulls pranks all day long. No, he's an ignorant, rude brat with a budding talent for the most complex of the ninja arts. Fuinjutsu.


Summary : Naruto is an Uzumaki, and the son of the greatest seal master of recent history. He's not some ignorant, rude brat who pulls pranks all day long. No, he's an ignorant, rude brat with a budding talent for the most complex of the ninja arts. Fuinjutsu.

Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, now on to the story!

AN: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me what sucks, k?

Throughout the Academy it was an undisputed fact that Uzumaki Naruto was the King of Pranks. He was also known as an impatient brat, and as a kid who needed to learn how to respect his elders. Of course, no one really said that to his face. This is, in part, due to the fact that Naruto did not do normal pranks.

No, if Naruto did a prank, he did a Prank. A Naruto Uzumaki Prank usually involved a variety of common household objects, anywhere from one to twenty-five firecrackers, and some rather subtle fuinjutsu.

However, Naruto's reputation as King of Pranks, and why people didn't insult him where he could hear, mostly comes from the fact he managed to single handedly drive three Academy teachers, and a secretary, to quit their jobs. Within a week. The younger kids still passed around the story of the exploding coffee machine with a hint of reverence.

Which was why every teacher in the Academy let loose their held breath when they saw his hitai-ate. Maybe they'd be able to use their coffee machine without fear now.

/\\\\\

The room was full of adults. Being official genin they were all legally adults, even if they were only twelve years old. So of course this room full of adult professionals seemed suspiciously like a classroom full of happy students after their graduation. A few of these not-students seemed to stand out more than others. One of these was a dark haired prodigy. Another was a loud mouthed, rude brat.

"Kiba, how dare you talk to me like that!" yelled a blonde girl as she kicked said loud mouthed, rude brat below the belt.

And as Kiba fell to the ground, on the verge of crying, a loud mouthed, rude, blond brat winced in sympathy. Kiba probably deserved it though, knowing him.

Besides, Naruto was sure nothing could make this day end poorly because he was finally a Genin of Konohagakure, with his hitai-ate was proudly displayed across his forehead. Teams were being announced today, and he just knew his team was going to be super badass. He just couldn't wait, because this was surely the beginning of his epic ninja career.

Rather unfortunately for him, it seemed someone had it out for him.

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

As a pink haired girl let loose a happy shout, Naruto could only turn his head to stare at his unofficial rival. The Uchiha had always prided themselves on showing few emotions, and while Sasuke was no exception, his face was twisted into a pained grimace.

Sakura had the highest test scores the Academy had ever seen for the past decade. Sakura had graduated as the top kunoichi of their year. She was also the co-president of the Sasuke Fanclub.

He was quite sure that Sasuke's grimace had a mirror image on his own face.

/\\\\\

Someone really had it out for him.

Finding out he was teamed up with Sasuke wasn't too bad, after all the Uchiha could carry his own weight, even if he was too broody and stuck up for Naruto's tastes. Being teamed up with Sakura wasn't really the end of the world either, because while the fangirl was _far_ too enthusiastic about being on a team with "Sasuke-kun," she was also smart and cute.

On the other hand, their sensei had come three hours late. A few minutes was almost expected. Even fifteen minutes was understandable, after all, life is unpredictable even if you were a ninja. But three full hours?

Naruto was worried Sasuke might try to murder Hatake.

To be fair, he was pretty pissed too when Hatake walked through the door like he wasn't late, and told them "You guys look bored, meet me up on the roof."

Snapping his notebook shut with far more force than he needed, Naruto walked up to the roof with his team. "Maybe there'll be a training 'accident'," Sasuke proposed.

He could only hope.

/\\\\\

Kakashi's introduction, or rather, the lack of an introduction, had left Sasuke struggling to maintain his cool, detached Uchiha look. Naruto's eyebrow was furiously twitching.

"Your turn next, Blondie!"

The nicknames really didn't help.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen," it was both cheap and tasty, could you ask for more? "I dislike annoying silver haired senseis. And my dream?" His hand drifted towards his notebook, "Is to become the greatest seal master Konoha has ever seen!"

/\\\\\

When Kakashi had mentioned the survival training, Naruto hadn't been worried. After all, they'd done something similar during the fourth year of the Academy. When their Kakashi warned them not to eat, he had just brushed it off as his sensei being a little over the top.

After getting the shit beat out of him in a taijutsu fight against Kakashi, while his opponent was reading a book, Naruto was worried. His ass was still sore, too. Hearing Sakura let loose a scream of terror really didn't help.

Coming across Sasuke buried up to his head in the dirt was just the straw that broke the camel's back. He dropped to his knees and started to unbury the Uchiha.

"We're going to have to work together," Naruto pointed out.

"Un," Sasuke grunted, eyes searching the woods surrounding them for any sign of their teacher. "We'll need a plan. And we might as well get Sakura as well."

/\\\\\

Kakashi flips a page in his orange book.

A volley of shuriken fly from Sasuke's hands as he leaps into the clearing, a wave of gleaming steel.

Kakashi takes three steps, and is both untouched and unsurprised by Sasuke's assault.

The silver haired jounin also isn't surprised when Naruto and Sakura reveal themselves, and rush him. Even as Naruto and Sakura engage him in taijutsu, Kakashi doesn't stop reading. A kick flashes out and knocks Sakura back, and a sidestep brings Kakashi close enough to elbow Naruto in the face.

If it weren't for the innocent slip of paper in Naruto's hand. A vicious grin spreads across his face, and a blinding flare of light emerges from the Flash Tag. Even as Kakashi Kawarimis with a nearby log, Sasuke's Goukakyuu nearly engulfs him.

As Sakura gets back on her feet, Naruto and Sasuke's hands stray towards their weapon pouches.

The noise of clapping surprises them. "Good job passing!" an eye smiling Kakashi congratulates.

/\\\\\

Leafing through his notebook, Naruto reviews his recent progress. As frustrating as his new sensei was, his speech about teamwork was rather inspiring. It was a shame he hadn't gotten the chance to try out some of his more complex seals though…

AN: Well Chapter 1 is done, clocking in at just shy of 1k words (958). Like I said earlier, this is my very first foray into writing fanfiction, so literally any advice would be very much appreciated.


End file.
